Twins to the Rescue!
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: Minnie's sick, and to stubborn to admit! Therefore, its up to the Twins to make her better :D


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: This was written while I was in a bad mood and had a headache. But, it does take place in The Weasley twins' fifth year. Enjoy :D

Minerva first knew today was going to be a bad day, when she fell out of bed and landed on her back. She gave a quick hoarse shriek of pain –that thankfully nobody heard and struggled to get out of the itchy covers that fell on her from her bed. It ended when she had hit her head a tad painfully against her night dresser that was nearby.

"Bloody dresser" She hissed rubbing her head and immediately reached for her wand which fell nearby her. Grabbing her wand she elbowed the night dresser before straightening up, having hurt her funny bone. A numbness washed over her arm, but she healed herself with a few healing spells she had learned from Poppy.

Glancing around her bedroom, she suddenly violently sneezed. Accioing a tissue box she blew into it and shook her head.

"Must be dust" She muttered as she felt a headache come on. Even if she was under the weather slightly, that was not going to stop her from watching her cubs and making sure none of them got in any trouble. She sighed as a shivers were sent down her spine.

As soon as she got properly dressed and took a Pepper-Up potion, she felt slightly better, and therefore immediately went over to the Great Hall for Breakfast. Thankfully she got there a minute after it had started and wasn't too suspicious in the eyes of her colleagues.

She had her hands wrapped around her steaming cup of Earl Grey when an energetic voice that she did not want to talk to spoke.

"You planning on drinking that?" Rolanda Hooch asked playfully "Or will it Breakfast be over by the time Minnie actually eats anything". Minerva sighed and took a sip of her tea when she realized Dumbledore was watching her concern by Rolanda's statement. She even forced herself to eat a few pieces of her breakfast, noticing when he looked away after that.

Suddenly Hermione Granger rushed over.

"Professor! The Slytherins are fighting with the Gryffindors in the corridor near Transfiguration! Can you stop them please?" She asked and Minerva smiled, relieved to get away from the chatty Great Hall, and to be able to finally do something. She coughed suddenly and nodded getting up.

"Thank you for alerting me, Miss Granger. Twenty points to Gryffindor" She said. Suddenly there were some choking noises as most of the people at the Head Table who heard her realized she never usually gave that many points. Minerva felt the concern glances coming her way and immediately leapt out of her seat, knocking it over by accident. She picked it up, ignoring whoever it was who was also watching her intently, because she knew that if any of her colleagues saw her eyes, they'd know in a heartbeat that she was ill. After fixing her chair she walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring any student who cared to stare at her because she couldn't have anyone blabbing about her condition to the Head Table. Especially after how long she kept in the Hospital Wing last time.

The people at the head table watched her in concern, but how she acted was soon forgotten when Peeves started causing things to fall from the third floor.

When Minerva arrived at her classroom, she was out of breath and was swaying dangerously. The fight was still going on and she quickly used a Sonorous charm to 'yell' at them without sounding hoarse.

"Stop it right now!" She hissed and with a bang pale red sparks exploded from her wand shutting them up. She turned towards them

"I am VERY disappointed in all of!" She hissed "How dare you start petty fights" She said ignoring the cries "Ten Points from Gryffindor and Slytherin" She said leaning against the door to her classroom.

"And whoever started the fight shall have detention in my classroom after dinner tonight!" She said sharply as three kids stepped forward. She should not had been surprise to see the two Fifth years Fred and George Weasley.

"We started the fight Professor and we'll take you on that offer with detention" They said, though they didn't look that shameful. She rolled her eyes

"Now everyone, get to class" She said, thankful that her first period was a free one. But suddenly as soon as she had stood up, another person ran to her.

"Professor! Peeves have been throwing sticks and pebbles on the Second years!" Colin Creevey said tapping her impatiently on the shoulder. She had sneezed three times conjuring another tissue and turning to him.

"All right" She said hoarsely but he didn't pay attention having already started leading the way over to where Peeves was.

By the time they got over Minerva started to see things a tad blurry and she rubbed her eyes struggling not to cough out loud. She looked around

"Peeves!" She cried out hoarsely seeing him still throwing stuff at the second years.

"Peeves!" She called again and he cackled looking at her "Peeves will you please stop?" She asked. He looked at her tilting his head and dropped all his remaining sticks and pebbles stopping.

"I stopped, Minnie!" He said cackling once more and she sighed summoning all the stones and sticks he had dropped making sure no one was really hurt. "Now please get to class" She cried out.

Hoping that no one else would require her assistance, she slide down a nearby wall panting once more. She sneezed occasionally and saw Crookshanks coming by.

"No, I shall not mistake you for Crookshanks. I will hallucinate, Filius" She said shaking her head.

"What about me?" A squeaky voice called out. Minerva groaned at her mistake and jumped to her feet, wobbling a little from getting up to fast.

"Hello Filius, do you need help with anything?" She asked hoping the answer would be no

"Oh no, I'm taking my second period break." He said and immediately Minerva shook her head.

"What? I'm going to be late for my first Transfiguration Class with fifth years!" She called out hoarsely racing off back over to her classroom.

"Are you alright?" Filius asked her but she ignored him, feeling weaker with each sprint. _I must not fail my cubs and faint, I must not fail my cubs and faint_. She thought determinedly as she hurried to the Classroom.

She opened the door opened and stepped inside. Thankfully the group already had their wands out and were just waiting patiently for the class to start. It seems that unlike earlier there wasn't going to be a fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Alright, seeing as you all are all ready, we shall begin the lesson. Today you are going to transfigure a beetle into duck." She said and immediately began writing the directions on the board. When she turned around, she saw that the Weasley Twins were sitting in the front and watching her closely.

"Gred, since you are closest to the beetles, mind passing them out without squishing them? Please?" She asked, and the class looked up startled. She handed the case of beetles to Fred who got up, concerned that she called him by his and George's nickname.

She sighed and just glared at the students who were concern.

"Don't focus on me, focus on your beetles that are going to run away if you don't transfigure them soon" She said sounding like her old self.

Once all the beetles were passed out, she sighed to herself. Each second felt like an year, dragging on to a minute, and time went by as if mocking her. Her nose was pink from sneezing, her cheeks a pale greenish color, her foggy eyes swirling with illness. It'd take a miracle to get through the day without passing out.

The wooziness started within a few minutes of the lesson, and huge amount of papers that she was going to grade fell on her, as her hands slid out. She heard snickers from the class, drifting in and out, realizing she looked ridiculous.

Suddenly everything went black as she fell asleep and her hands slid even further going off her desk but the papers stayed on her

"Be quiet!" Snapped George when the snickering had started. He was really concerned now, having already completed the Transfiguration he was just watching the class. He was waiting for his Head of House to finally put together the papers, but nothing happened yet. From the looks of it, she had fainted.

He quietly elbowed Fred who in turned looked over to him having completed the Transfiguration. George pointed to Minerva and Fred watched her as well for a moment. Then Fred looked back at George understanding he wanted to take Minerva over to the Hospital Wing after class.

George stood up. Looking around at the class, he heard the bell ring

"Seeing as most of finished the Transfiguration, I'm assuming Professor McGonagall wouldn't mind the others practicing for next class. Since she is passed out, I guess I'm going to have that the Class is dismissed. So, Class dismissed!" He said and everyone except for Fred left. They looked at each other thinking.  
"I suppose we shouldn't wake her up. So how are we going to get Minnie over to the Hospital Wing?" George asked Fred. He looked at George and thoughtfully paced.

"As much as I'd like to get a teacher to help us, the nearest class is Potions and I'm not in the mood for another detention."

"We could try levitating her to the Hospital Wing."

"I doubt we could make it all the way."

"Then conjure something into a stretcher and carry her down?"

"If she falls we're in trouble."

"Hmmm. . ."

"Let's just carried her then"

"Alright"

So they walked around the desk and carefully lifted Minerva from her chair. The papers fell to the floor in a mess but they didn't mind, making sure as they left they didn't knock over anything. Somehow even when they were being careful, Minerva woke up.

"What the?" She asked waking up and very confused. They dropped her but she landed on her feet.

"I do not need any assistance. And besides, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, I'm perfectly alright." Minerva sharply said to them sighing as they went to help her.

"Professor, please do not be stubborn about this, you really look ill." George said politely

"I assure you Mr. Weasley, I'm perfectly fine. It's just a little dust." Minerva said sharply and failing to give them a death glare.

"A little piece of dust has been following you around all day Professor?" Fred asked curiously

"That's very doubtful." George said

"So unless"

"Madame Pomfrey on your tail"

"You may want to come"

"With us"

"To the Hospital Wing"

"Willingly" They said together.

"Professor, one of us could easily fetch Professor Lupin to either stun or body-bind you and then all of us could carry you"

"You shouldn't be threatening your teacher!"

"Well if you are sick you should go to the Hospital Wing!"

"So what if I am sick? You guys will get in trouble and I won't be able to help. It is my job to make sure that you guys are safe, my health doesn't matter when it comes to that!" Minerva said sharply and the two boys looked astonished. Suddenly they all turned around hearing footsteps coming towards them.

"Oh hello Minerva, George, and Fred" Remus said appearing. He immediately took notice of Minerva's appearance and frowned.

"Minerva, are you alright?" He asked concerned. Minerva sighed in exasperation.

"I am perfectly fine." She said. "And I'm sick and tired of everyone asking that question!"  
"See Professor! She's sick and tired!" Fred piped up

"Of people asking that question!" Minerva retorted angrily

"So you are sure that you're perfectly fine?" Remus asked her. While she was distracted with ranting about how she needed to get to her paperwork, he quickly used a Patronus Charm to summon Madame Pomfrey. Then he focused his attention back to Minerva ranting.

By now she was starting to lose her energy and began to sway again. He immediately ran over to support her and she shook him off forcing herself to stand straight.

"I really need to get back to grading." She said swatting his hand away so then he couldn't take her temperature. But one swat was enough and he felt her hand, realizing it was burning up. Footsteps could be heard again and suddenly they all saw Madame Pomfrey arrive.

"Minerva! What is this I hear about you being sick!" Poppy said angrily.

"But I'm fine. . ." She said ignoring the pounding of her headache. "Remus, did you send Madame Pomfrey to get me?"She said weakly.

"No he did not! But, I could hear you all the way from the Hospital Wing. Come on Minerva" Poppy said.

"I still have grading to do"

"YOU WILL NOT GRADE WHILE YOU ARE SICK!" Poppy roared angry that Minerva was still extremely stubborn. That stopped Minerva for a second but she turned around and began to walk towards her classroom determined to teach. Poppy took out her wand and pointed it at Minerva. "Petrificus Totalus" She said and Minerva froze. Lupin went over to her and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Come on you lot, help me get her to the Hospital Wing!" She said and they picked up Minerva, whose eyes flashed in anger.

"Sorry Professor! But you really need to get well if we want to teach us even cooler Transfigurations!" Said Fred smiling as they finally arrived at the Hospital Wing. They set her down in a bed and Poppy undid the spell. She then handed her a Calming Draught

"Drink this" She said to Minerva and Minerva recognizing what it was, sighed in defeat and gulped it down. She suddenly felt sleepy as the part of the potion that was laced Sleeping Draught. Minerva slowly yawned then coughed closing her eyes. She slowly fell asleep, too tired to fight the potion.

"Finally, thank god that's over." George said relieved. He really didn't want to have a sick Head of House.

"Now, about your Detentions" Remus said turning to the others sharply.

**The End!**


End file.
